Transformers: Legacy
by Icepath94
Summary: Set after Revenge of the Fallen. Way after... I mean 21 years after. A story about a perfect girl, who turns out to be...not so perfect after all...
1. Overture

_4th fanfic of mine, none finished yet... during EOY period. You must think I'm crazy..._

**

* * *

**

**Transformers: Legacy**

* * *

_An overture is a work preceding an opera, oratorio or any other large scale work._

* * *

**Overture**

This is a tale of a girl, who, like all heroines, started out as a perfectly normal human. Except that, as all heroines, she is special, in her own way. Her name, is Alise Witwicky.

Alise and her parents, Sam and Mikaela Witwicky, now 40, as well as her sister, Eliza, live in Singapore! Surprise, surprise!

Alise is in her final year in Junior College, which one I'd not name, but just know that she is in one. So, here's where the story begins. (Note: I did not say this was how it all began.)

_11.59 pm__, __Monday 31 December 2029-__ Alise's room._

It was that time of the year again, when there was the annual countdown.

Alise stared out the window, unable to sleep due to the commotion the whole nation was unanimously making.

_Soon_, she told herself, _this would be over once the fireworks end_.

And sure enough, the fireworks went off halfway cross the island, and Alise had an unrestricted view despite the skyscrapers.

A few seconds later the echoes of the sparks reached her ears, telling her the New Year had officially began.

Again.

To Alise, and probably half of the rest of Singapore's teenagers, a new year meant more irritating exams and stupid teachers.

Literally.

Not that she was all anti-school; she loved school and learning, but how could she trust the schools if half the time she manages to point out the teacher's mistakes?!

_8 am, Wednesday __2 Jan 2030-__ Assembly._

The hall was filled with familiar and unfamiliar faces of year 2s and year 1s, some happy to be back with their friends, others miserable to be back in school and already anticipating the end of year exams.

Basically, there was chaos.

Alise jumped up, trying to find her best friend Vicky's head within the sea of black heads.

Before she could, the bell rang, and the national anthem played as part of the daily rituals of typical singaporean students, followed by the pledge, school song, and in some schools, the school pledge. After morning announcements, the Principal, who shall remain unnamed, stepped up to the mike, to do the ever-dreaded principal speech.

"A very good morning to everyone. I trust you had a pleasant holiday?" she paused, expecting an answer.

None came, but she continued anyway, "We welcome a new year, and welcome back our year 2s, as well as our new year 1s. Looking forward to the future, we can expect..." Alise tuned out, and tuned in to her neighbours' conversations.

There were those about holidays, vacations, as usual, others about things she didn't want to know too much details anyway, so she shut them out. What a great start to a year.

"YO!"

"Vicky!"

Victoria was a short, funky teen of 157cm, and the was a crazy person Alise had never expected could exist. Last year she had come to school in extensions of all sorts of colours...

_10 am__, Wednesday __2 Jan 2030-__ Physics class. _

As usual, Vicky sat beside her in her favourite class of all time. Physics- the explanation for all happenings. Alise especially liked astrophysics, where they learnt of stars and of their explosion in space.

"Eh I don't understand this can you explain to me?" Vicky groaned and asked, not bothering to whisper.

Alise groaned. Understanding was one thing; explaining was harder. She didn't know how, Vicky would eventually understand the circles she's been going in when explaining.

_Good thing she doesn't take Chem with me..._ Alise smiled and replied, "Sure..." (I don't know what they learn in JC so I'll skip the explanation)

* * *

_So... That's the overture for you. How?? Whatcha think?_


	2. Act I scene i Praeludium

_A praeludium, or prelude, is, in this story, self-contained short (piano) piece. Other definitions include a piece of music preceding something else, the first movement of an orchestral suite, and an orchestral intro to an opera._

_Yoz, if you're here, you have officially survived the overture. Congrats, and I express my deep thank yous to you._

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING._

**

* * *

**

**I.i. Præludium**

_1 pm__, __Thursday 3 Jan 2030-__ lunch._

Someone sounded a metal object, and the whole cafeteria quietened down, awaiting another sentence by the guys. It was part of their weekly truth-or-dare games which started about half a year ago.

Actually it was a given dare game, where the dares involved some kind of sick act or something. But more for seeing some effects by some mysterious sources than to see a guy humiliated, they watched.

Something always happens.

And hopefully, today won't be an exception.

Jason, the leader, picked from a fish bowl a dare, and a name from the box. He announced the results, "Dare: Go up to Victoria and strip her."

Half the cafeteria cheered, the other half gasped, and protested. Even Jason was frowning.

"Who put this here? Never mind, next. Oh here's a much less demeaning one, but still for Vick. Ahem. Tomorrow, Vick shall do a pole dance at lunch! Poles will be provided."

Vicky clapped. "OK! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Alise groaned. Only Vicky would ease to do anything like that, even if it's a dare. Some people groaned too; they wanted to see some action today.

_1 pm__, __Friday 4 Jan 2030-__ Lunch of Vicky's show._

Jason hopped onto the table, and shouted, "READY, PEOPLE?"

The cafeteria cheered, bracing themselves for the ultimate special effect for the week by- they began to call him- superman.

Every week his powers make an appearance, either to save the victim or to stop the thing altogether. You'd have thought the guys would stop the game, but they continued, for they wanted, as much as they hated to admit it, to see the spectacular show every week too.

"LET'S BRING OUT VICKY!" Music blasted through the system, and everyone turned their attention to the four poles set up where the cafeteria stage was.

Vicky stepped onto it, in school uniform, but with her skirt pulled up all the way, appearing from nowhere, waved a seductive wave at everyone downstage, before she got pulled up into the air...

Everyone gasped...

Vicky was flying!

And then lights went off; in fact any unfortunate thing electronic that was within the cafeteria got turned off, turning the indoor cafeteria pitch dark.

Before anyone could scream, the lights began to work again, to reveal a perfectly normal cafeteria, sans poles, and Vicky was all the way at the end of the cafeteria, tied up to a chair.

People began to crowd around her, and Alise cut through the crowd forcefully, but not before a few people tried to untie Vick and failed.

When she reached her friend, she ordered the guy working on the ropes to move, and produced a knife. It cut through the ropes in less than half a minute, freeing her.

Vicky stood up and hugged her, causing the knife to cut into Alise's arm.

Everyone gasped...

_...to be continued_

* * *

_dou?? how?? Review please!!_


	3. Act I scene ii Gigue

_A gigue, or jig, is a lively dance with characteristic rhythm._

_All 'grammar' mistakes are intended. Serious. That's something my SINGAPOREAN beta friend failed to realize..._

_Yes, I got a beta. She's my best friend!!_

**

* * *

**

**I. ii. Gigue**

_10 am__, Saturday __5 Jan 2030-__ Witwicky house_

"Mum, can I go over to Cherry's house? Or get her to come over?"

"I have said before, if you're willing to put on a bandage on that."

"But why do I have to?" "Just do it! You're already 17 do I have to force you to it? At least to hide that from others."

Alise gave up, and wrapped her 'injury' with bandage, and grabbed her bag- a glossy black handbag with leather-and-gold-chains sling, and headed over to her best friend's house. The little 'discussion' she had with Mikaela caused her to be later than Cheru, who was usually later than her.

_Cherry's house_

Just a few blocks down lived Cherry, Alise's strange friend who was also an obsessive Gundam fan. Cherry's house was part of one of Singapore's common HDB estates, set up by the Government in the '60s to incorporate Singaporeans after the war. Despite common belief, these government-owned estates were not run-down and poorly maintained; the estates were constantly upgraded and they already held the same standard as the condominiums of the early 21st century.

Anyway, enough of housing history, back to our heroine.

Alise met Cherry in kindergarten, and have been best friends since then. And then, in Primary 3 (9 yrs old), Alise and Cheru ended up sitting next to each other and learnt to tolerate each other. Eventually, Alise introduced Cheru to Cherry. Since then, the trio have been best friends despite the different schools they later went to for Secondary education. Vicky was below them in terms of rank, for they met in Secondary 2 (14 yrs old).

"Cheru! Cherry!" Alise waved to them excitedly.

Cherry growled, "Never call me Cherry!"

"Aww, but Cherry's such a cute name! A cute name for a cute little Toa." Cheru protested, patting Cherry's head.

True, Cherry's real name was Toa, but ahh, who cares? Cherry's way cuter! (Heard that, Cherry? :p)

Cherry swat Cheru's hand away, "It's a suprise how you can call me cute when you're the same height as me..."

"I used to be taller than you! In P 3 (Primary 3), remember? Up to Sec 2 (Secondary 2)! Then Alise had to go have that growth spurt, and you too, and now she's taller than BOTH of us. Not that she was ever shorter than you..." Cheru protested.

Cherry playfully poked Cheru's side while Cheru tried to run away, and all Alise could do was stand there and watch in amusement.

Cherry was taller than Vicky, but shorter than Alise's 168, standing at 163, with short, black hair and could always be seen in shorts and a t-shirt. Cheru had brown-black curly hair, also at 163 cm. Her style was more feminine, with purple being a core color and object of her wardrobe. Alise was a more black person.

They went into Cherry's room, now fully adorned with Gundam models or Kamen rider figurines, with a few miscellaneous figurines.

"Look what I found yesterday!" Cherry, being the Gundam fan girl she was, proudly produced a Gundam collector's manual.

"They finally made something like this? Cool! I've been waiting for this forever!" Alise took it from Cherry's hand, stared at the cover, and opened it.

Cheru peaked over her shoulder, and pointed to something.

"Cherry, what's this?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me cherry? Anyway, let me see."

Alise didn't seem to hear her, continuing to fervently read the text.

"Alise, can I see it for a while?"

"Oh, sorry. Here." Cherry glanced at the symbols Cheru was pointing out.

"These are the symbols marking out the identity of the Gundam. There are as many symbols as there are Gundams, perhaps even more."

"Freedom... Justice... A...eg...is... Aegis... I know how to read them!"

Cheru raised an eyebrow.

"See? This is the Strike, the 00, the Gundam, the Noir, the Princess, and oh, my favorite, the Strikefreedom."

Now both Cheru's eyebrows were raised, and Cherry was clapping.

"You know, the names are printed down there?" Cherry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Anyway, can I borrow this?"

"Sure. Just make sure you don't bend it, tear it, or damage it in any way. I haven't finished reading it..." Alise nodded, and slid it into her bag.

They discussed a while and decided to play the modified version of the Game of Life that they created. It involved 3 tabs on Windows' internet explorer, a Game of Life, and one of those Science games from Creative.

The three of them each spun a number to determine their order, and in order picked 3 stock cards.

Then the first person, who was for that day Cheru, went to choose a song to blast on her tab.

Each person took a stack of question cards; when the person to her right has her stock number spun, she would ask a question. Correct answer will get you a bonus $5000.

The game lasted for half an hour, with Cheru being the ultimate winner both in cash and Life cards, but Alise dominated the questions, getting everything right.

"Hey, Al, what happened to your arm?" Cherry suddenly asked.

Alise looked at her arm, and said, "Oh, plunged a knife into it in front of the whole school. Mum insisted I wear a bandage."

"Mum insisted?" asked Cheru, "You're supposed to wear a bandage when you're injured. It stops the bleeding and prevents infection! What do you mean mum insisted? You should have put a bandage anyways."

"Why? Anyway I wasn't bleeding; it just hurt a little."

"Then there's no need to put that in a BANDAGE! What's your mum thinking?!"

Alise shrugged. "I'll ask her. But she did say it was just to hide it from other people. Why's that so?"

Cherry groaned, "Al, where HAVE you been living? With whom? Injuries are usually horrible-looking coz your skin is penetrated to reveal your blood vessels inside, so..." "Since when did you become a Bio (biology) expert? I thought you took double science? Physics and Chem?" Cheru taunted Cherry.

"I do! But this is common knowledge, which I'm surprised our perfect scorer didn't know. Besides, I took First Aid last year. See?" Cherry proudly flashed her card-sized First Aid Certificate, which was clearly dirty due to poor handling by the owner.

"I DO KNOW! I'm just confused at the common actions. I looked at my injury- it didn't look too bad."

"Maybe your mum knew that your schoolmates saw you cut yourself and didn't want them to be suspicious about why you're not wearing a bandage unlike most people, just because you have never been injured before. I mean, knife cuts don't heal as fast as scratches. And everyone saw you cut yourself." Cheru reasoned.

"Whatever." Alise murmured.

* * *

_And my best friend is Cherry and Cheru!! They exist! Yes, i know!!_

_Aaa~~scene 2 out! Please review!_


	4. Act I scene iii Requiem

_A requiem is a Roman Catholic Mass for the dead._

_In other words, expect mention of death._

_Alright!! Finally some essence of Transformers!! I bet you've been wondering if this story has been put into the wrong category... Enjoy!_

* * *

**I. iii. Requiem**

_Some random planet far, far, away._

A purple bot ran up to her Prime, also her father, and leapt into his arms, squealing "Father! Father!" in Cybertronian excitedly.

The pink bot next to Prime laughed proudly at her precious Ruthenia, or Ruth (I swear it's pure coincidence) her only daughter with her beloved Optimus.

"Oof! You're getting heavy, Ruth. Even though you're only ten stellar cycles old..." Optimus laughed and tickled her as they went back to his and Elita's quarters. Ruth laughed and jumped off, running ahead to type in the pass code, and dashed in once the light turned green and the metal barrier hissed aside for her.

Optimus put an arm around his sparkmate, feeling very tired from their trip but happy to see their daughter again. Elita leaned into him, shutting her optics and letting him do the seeing, meanwhile enjoying the warmth radiating from his spark filled with happiness.

There was nothing more precious to them than Ruth, especially after their first sparkling, whom was lost on Earth when Elita got into a crash, if you could count what happened as a 'crash'. Bots make mistakes too, you know...

It was a really bad day for her, after the Government of America demanded them to leave Earth nearly eighteen stellar cycles ago.

_Alistær (pronounced ah-l-stay-ah), they had even named her._

The Decepticons had to choose that day to attack the White House, resulting in its destruction, followed by the Pentagon's. This drove President Obama mad; he was never really a fan of the bots that Bush had allowed to take shelter on Earth, having only put up with it because of the presence of other more pressing matters, as well as the events revolving around the Fallen and its aftermath.

_Optimus had taken most of the bots to stop the Decepticons, insisting that Elita, then carrying Alistær, remain back in base and instructed Chromia to keep an extra close eye on her. Elita, spoilt for a fight, was very depressed at that, and wandered off to a nearby meadow to cool off, with Chromia in tow._

Then, they were in their alt mode, because meadows were, well, public places. It just so happened that there were some drag race going on, and one of the drivers lost control of his car, rammed it into his friends', who in turn rammed into two others eventually, sending all three of the cars flying into the femme's general direction.

Chromia successfully intercepted two of them, having transformed at light speed, but the third hit Elita as she was driving away.

_Alistær was lost._

Elita cleared her head of memories, and focused on Ruth, who was the most important now. What was lost can never be found again.

* * *

_TT I liked her name!! Anyways please review!_


	5. Act I scene iv Sarabande con Intermezzo

_A Sarabande is a dance form in slow triple time. An intermezzo is, in this story, a separate plot in scenes near the end of an act, and an interlude._

_Look up other definitions yourself._

_Kamen Rider W rocks!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! So sorry minna!!!! sorry sorry sorry gomen gomen gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For the late update!!!!!!!! Here's scene four, edited according to some advise from Pwnkage about story erm... abruptibility? Anyway: Enjoy--_

_Disclaimer: I don't own JCs, TF..._

**

* * *

**

**I. iv. Sarabande con Intermezzo**

_8 am, __Tuesday 8 Jan 2030, Music class._

Unfortunately for both of them, Alise and Vicky didn't share the same class that morning. Vicky took drama instead, and Alise had class with people like Melody and her twin, Harmony. Bitches, she thought.

Music class in her JC was basically splitting people up for different CCAs. In fact, this 3-hour period was CCA for the whole level (CCA stands for co-curricular activities). Melody, Harmony and Alise weren't exactly the best of friends, but not mortal enemies either. While the twins were altos, Alise was a descant, but most of the time she sung soprano 1. Or she played the piano.

CCA wasn't the easiest of choices in her life; she had almost every CCA put her on the priority list, but since she started out with Choir in p3, she figured she would go all the way.

Now, why Mel and Harmony of all people? Because Mel shared her role as concert pianist, each of them alternating performances. Originally, Alise joined as the concert pianist, but she loved singing, though not enough to give up the piano. Watching everyone sing their hearts out got her envious, so one day she looked for the conductor, and found Mel appealing to play the piano. That's how it happened.

_1 pm, __Tuesday 8 Jan 2030- Lunch._

They found each other and sat down at their usual table. Vicky chomped on her apple, while Alise watched her surroundings, occasionally drinking from her flask.

"Why aren't you eating?" Vicky asked for the millionth time in that year.

"I told you, I can't, and I can't even tell you the reason for that! Gosh. Ask me once more and I'll rip your head off."

Silence.

And both of them burst out laughing. This was the type of things that only they could understand, sort of like an inside joke (A/N Don't worry, I don't really understand it either).

Across the cafeteria, there were the guys. One of them, Rick, was staring, disgusted, at the two girls' table.

A group of girls approached them and hovered about, and one of them slid her arm around the blonde's shoulder. _Big mistake_, Rick thought, and truly, the girl's lips suddenly parted and she screamed in pain. Rick smiled inwardly. It was a given and known fact in the whole school that touching the Witch was a fatal mistake. Rumors of consequences such as electrocution and repulsion floated around like the wind.

The girl's friends went to help her up, and one of them spat something at the Witch.

The lights flickered. A new idea came to Rick's mind. A new dare. He hurriedly scribbled it down on a paper, and handed it to Jason for him to put in the fishbowl.

His friend, Mark, frowned at that, clearly disapproving of whatever was written, but said nothing. After all, Jason's word was final, and he just nodded and stuffed it into the fishbowl.

Frankly, Rick was the one who secretly put in the stripping dare, though not Vicky's name. That was just her bad luck. The fun in separating the dare from the dared was in that different people would have different reactions, as well as ways of executing them.

_And all of them had different bodies,_ he added, smiling to himself.

Rick diverted his attention to the Jap table, where the Japanese people who have moved here to Singapore sit. They were every bit as cute as the animes portrayed them, but very smart too.

_Smart enough to get in here_, at least, he told himself. He was too proud to admit it, but he had a crush on one of them, Kazahira Tomaru, the tall and brown-haired one. But living in the Singapore school society, he, and everyone else, also knew that admitting it would just result in teasing which is definitly going to take coolness points off you in the other party's opinion of you.

Not cool.

The bell rang, and everyone went back to class. Rick had Chem with Vicky now. Alise waved goodbye to Vicky, headed off for Greek. And someone's phone went off, ringing a slow sarabande.

* * *

_**Editor's note: Hey there minna! I'm sure you haven't heard from me so far in this story, but I've been betaing for this idiot since the 3**__**rd**__** chapter! XD Anyway, both Icepath and I are still too young to have attended Junior College (and Ice won't be going to one either), thus we apologise for any misinformation about the JC system! ^^;;**_

_**-ToaKarou-**_

_Author's note to editor: Oi!! I'm not an idiot!!! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this!! I WILL update soon. I promise._


	6. Act I scene v Recitativo

_In opera, a recitativo, or recitative, is where all or most of the action happens. A declamatory speech-like singing used in opera or oratorio, serves for dialogue or narrative._

_Hi minna!! I decided to just post this super long scene to make up for my extended absence... Once again, SORRY!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything._

**

* * *

**

**I.v. Recitativo**

_10 pm, __Wednesday 9 Jan 2030. Alise's room. _

Alise was having another nightmare. They came regularly, getting more vivid; the images of war, explosions, of treachery. Yet, in the scenes, she could never seem to move, nor to help. She was there to observe. Tonight, she dreamt of small robots fighting, and she seemed to move, away from the scene of battle, up, up, up, and down. The long plunge was cushioned by metal on which she fell, before being transfered to something warm, and she blacked out.

Alise awoke abruptly, the last remnants of the dream being searing pain of electricity shooting through her body, threatening to pull her apart, molecule by molecule. She shuddered, and floated to the bathroom to wake herself up. "It was just a dream," she told herself, letting her senses soak in the water, and believed herself. Just a dream.

_1 pm, __Thursday 10 Jan 2030. Lunch. _

In JC, at this age, confessions floated around campus considerably often. Alise recieved her fair share of those, and it didn't help that she was almost blonde, and inevitably, a foreigner. Vicky always urged her to just accept just one, anyone, who came up to her, but she never got it. Alise was not interested. And moreover, she was sure the boys wouldn't want her if they knew of her condition, and what laid behind her sunglasses...

"Ok! What may it be today?" At the guys' table, another truth or dare game began, and Jason picked from the fishbowl and box again, cleared his throat, and announced to the whole school, "MARK SHALL COURT THE WITCH!" the cafeteria cheered. An unfortunate Mark realised he should have just ponned (skip in Singlish) school today. The guys cheered as he face-palmed. The "witch" referred to Alise, who was said to possess magic, as any guy who went after her would come back to school the next day with serious injuries- some had been burnt, others got off with cuts. Also, it was infamous in the school that Alise got full marks for every subject every year, even up to her second year in JC! That was and is, an impossible task period. Conclusion: She's not normal.

Upon hearing the announcement by Jason and his friends, Vicky grinned, "Somebody's gonna get hurt..." she sang as Mark slouched his way over. Mark had never seen the "witch" before- they were not in the same classes last year, and she wasn't around during lunch most of last year. Instincts told him not to believe the rumors, but, well, teens thrive and die on them. Shrug. What's that pretty blonde doing with a witch? He thought to himself at first glance at Vicky and Alise's table. Wait. The "witch" was grinning, and the blonde, wait, brunette, no, blonde, ah whatever, was glaring at him through her sunglasses. He could feel her hatred magnify through them. Then she straightened up, closed her eyes and drank from her flask, ignoring him. The "witch" laughed out loud, causing him to blush. Surrounding tables giggled at that. He was getting closer, and closer...and closer...and closer..."Hi...Well... You heard Jason... So... I'm Mark. You are?" the addressee laughed even harder, between laughs, she managed to say, "I'm Victoria, but everyone calls me Vicky, or Vick. And... I'm not the one you're after. She is." Vicky pointed to Alise, who was still drinking. Mark immediately frowned. Such a pretty girl (and blonde/brunette)? A witch? Impossible. He turned back to look at his so-called-friends, who shrugged or urged him on. Ok, breathe, Mark. You've asked out hotter girls before, this is nothing compared to that... Mark told himself, and smiled brightly, "HI. I know you know my name already, but I don't know yours. And if this is going to work out, I'm not going to call you a witch all the while." He watched Alise's head turn towards him agonizingly slowly.

Through her glasses Alise saw a smart-ass guy try to ask her out. Again. As a dare. He was holding his hand out for her name. She smiled seductively, and rose, leaning in close to his ear and whispered, "Let's go somewhere...private..."

Mark's ear drums nearly shattered. The metallic tone of her seductive voice both scared him and turned him on at the same time. He attempted to turn around for help or guidance, some sort of signal to tell him it was a bad idea, but Vicky pushed him after the blonde. Inertia forbade him to stop, and he trailed her all the way to some place he didn't even know existed.

"You know, err... What's your name?" Mark failed to start a conversation. "Alise." he shivered. Her tone was now cold and monotonous. While he pondered over the sudden change of attitude, she examined him. He didn't seem Chinese- blue eyes and earlp hair, soft yet commanding features. _Hey, what do you know? He doesn't look that bad after all. Once you return to normal, that is,_ Alise reprimanded herself mentally.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You know, as I was saying, you don't look much like a witch. Why... How did you come to be known as that? I mean, I've heard...things, but I don't believe them." Alise looked at him. "You really wanna know?" Mark nodded, "Just because it's a dare doesn't mean I won't take our relationship seriously." "What relationship?" the bitterness returned to her voice. "Sorry if that offended you!" he immediately apologised; he had heard the rumors, even if he didn't believe them, it was good precaution. They sat in silence, waiting for Alise to cool down. When the atmosphere was bearable again, she asked again, "Are you sure you want to know? I usually don't give others another chance. You'll regret it." Mark took a deep breath, and nodded.

Alise did something she never did before in school. She took off her sunglasses. Any guy who sought to understand did not deserve to face the pain. Not yet, anyway.

The sunglasses came off, and she opened her eyes. To reveal 2 eyes. Of different colours. Mark inhaled. Alise's right eye was a clear, deep blue, while her left eye was a fiery red eye of hate. How could two eyes hold such opposite spirits, yet be of a single, beautiful girl? But it wasn't impossible, Mark's database told him. "That's all? That is not normal. But it does exist in our world. It's called heterochromia." Alise cursed under her breath. Since he didn't run away in fear, he would have to go through the things thousands before him had when they tried the same things. She was hoping that he would run away so he didn't have to hurt himself before he decided to give up.

Mark's eyebrow rose in interest at Alise's disappointment. "Now, why DO we have to come here?" he stared around them. Emptiness. "I don't want the school to know too much. Or more about me. The eyes- you're the first. But since you... You'd just have to find out later why I'm a witch!" Alise let out a breath of nonchalance. Mark tried to think. _What would aggravate a girl to reveal her true character?_ Then it came to him.

Mark shuddered at the thought. I mean, to provoke a witch was suicide! _But it's worth a try, to prove her innocence!_ He argued with himself, then heard himself counter, _why are you trying to help her?_ Alise watched him like watching a mime- his facial expressions changed that frequently. _JUST DO IT!_ Mark's mind shouted, and he watched as his body sprang forward and his right hand shot out, came behind Alise's head and...

Pulled her in, kissing her. What a way to provoke, huh.

Alise never saw it coming. Human romance was always a mystery to her; she would fail this subject if it were one. And because she never saw it, for once she was actually...scared? No, surprised! She stood there, feeling Mark's lips on hers, unsure. It didn't feel that bad anyway. Then she realised.

Mark was...ok! He wasn't electricuted, or repelled, he was just standing there, in a trance... As though he couldn't pull away. Neither could she; he was holding her in. A word floated through her mind- fight- and she did. Her arm reached back and plucked his hand off her neck, before kicking his stomach, sending him flying backwards at high speed. He hit the wall and dented it, opened his eyes to realization when he saw her arms crossed, in front of him.

Images that flowed in from before now floated around his mind. Words that were never there before now dominated his systems. The kiss had awakened him in more ways than one. And he ran. Away from the one who had caused it. From the truth.

* * *

_**Editor's Note: I know, that second to last paragraph defies the laws of physics. The third Newton's Law, actually... (I gotta take a break from studying Physics.)**_

_**This chapter killed me. I'm a stranger to romance and stuff like that.... so I really couldn't do much to this chapter.**_

_**Btw, remember Cherry back in Chapter 3? (I can't believe I'm saying this...) That's me.**_

_**-ToaKarou-**_

_Author's note: Yeps that is Cherry. She's my best friend along with Cheru, who is Amberle Snowdrift on this website. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! and hope to see you again!_


	7. Act I scene vi Etude

_An Etude is a study, a short piece of work intended primarily for the improvement of a performer's technique._

_Hai minna!! Sorry for the super late update!! I'll be back in the new year with Act II of the story, so meanwhile, enjoy the last scene of the first Act!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own transformers_

_Credit: ToaKarou, my beta and Pwnkage, who gave me some good advice._

**

* * *

**

**I. vi. Etude**

Vicky saw her friend coming back with a smile on her face, and knew Mark was done for. Rid of. Finished. Onward with life!

_5 pm, 3 Jan 2030- MRT on the way home._

"So, when are you going to tell me what happened?" Vicky asked for the millionth time.

"Do you HAVE to know?" Vicky nodded. So Alise told her everything.

"OH MY GOD, HE KISSED YOU AND YOU LET HIM!!!"

"I didn't see it coming! What's the meaning of a...what do you call that? A kiss, anyway?"

Vicky gasped, "You don't know?! Okay! It's time for Victoria's Secrets-of-life lesson again. Rule number one: don't let just any guy steal your first kiss- which you already did, so we shall skip it- rule number two: never let any guy simply kiss you- which you also just did-. Rule number three: if he does, struggle, and if possible, kick him 'there'."

"Where?" Alise was getting confused, which was very unusual for her. Her friend face-palmed herself, "Never mind... Fact is, a kiss is sacred, and can only be shared between a couple in love."

Alise frowned, still not quite understanding the significance of a kiss.

"OH MY GOD, Alise!! You're 17!! Where have you been living?? Outer space?"

"Would love to…" Alise mumbled.

"Ok, case in point. Mark obviously likes you, if he's willing to risk it to kiss you even after what he heard from his…._friends_… And he wants to be more than friends. Which means he wants to make you his girlfriend. Which means… You still don't get it? Oh god!! Sometimes I wonder if you're even human like the rest of us."

"Maybe I'm not," Alise suggested with a grin, and the both of them burst out laughing.

Vicky stopped herself, faithfully plowing on with her duty of relating life's secrets to her hopelessly innocent friend, "Ok. I really don't want to put it this way, but since your tiny brain can't take that in, maybe this would make sense to you; he wants to mate with you. I can't believe I just said that," she shivered.

"Right. So where does the kissing fit into this picture?"

Vicky nearly fainted, but luckily for her, her stop came and she rushed out, defeated by Alise's unbreakable wall of ignorance. _Poor girl_, she thought, then changed her mind, _poor guy who falls for her…_

_

* * *

_

Ma, if you're free and not too mad at me, please review!


End file.
